Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable electronic device, and more particularly to a charging method for a portable electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a portable electronic device, such as a smart phone, a tablet computer and so on, comprises a battery and a battery charging circuit, wherein various types of adapters may be employed to charge the battery of the portable electronic device via the battery charging circuit. For example, a conventional adapter supporting the Universal Serial Bus (USB) standard may generate and provide an output power around 5V/0.5 A or 5V/5 A to charge a portable electronic device via a connector supporting the USB standard. A conventional battery charging circuit of a portable electronic device limits the charging current provided by an adapter to a fixed level, regardless of the type of the adapter and the magnitude of the charging current that the adapter provides.
Therefore, it is necessary to recognize the types of adapters and to enable related charging schemes according to the charging currents of adapters.